


I'm hot

by Claire_cz



Series: Quarantink 2020 [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fever, Gen, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz
Summary: Javi has a problem. How will he explain it to Brian? Set in 2011 when Javi began training under Brian.
Series: Quarantink 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	I'm hot

**Author's Note:**

> Part 13 of quarantine challenge - prompt: radiator

Javi thought that two days in bed and a lot of tea with honey and lemon would help but when he woke up on Monday around 11 am he still had fever and really didn't feel like going to train. Effie hoped on his bed and he let her curl into the ball next to him.

"Where is he?" Brian asked Tracy a bit too loudly.

"Just calm down, Brian. It's only 12.10, right. He'll come, I'm sure."

When Javi woke up again at noon - unsurprisingly - he still had fever. And also a problem. He had to call Brian and explain why he can't train today. He'd much more prefer calling his mom but that had to wait.

Javi took a deep breathe and dialled Brian's number. He rehearsed his speech but when he heard Brian's not very pleased: " _Javier, where are you_?" he blurted out: "I'm hot."

"Well, ... your appearance ... what!?" Brian tried to regain his composure.

"I mean hot as radiator. .... Ehh … fever! I have fever, Brian!"

Brian breathed a sigh of relief. At least he doesn't have to deal with a dating problem of one of his students. That would be too much.

"So get well soon. Just call me tomorrow how you feel and we'll adjust the schedule."

"Ok."

"Have you taken some Tylenol, Javi?"

"Um, I don't have it and don't know where's a pharmacy. I never needed something...," Javi explained hesitantly.

"Tracy! You are in charge. I have to go to a pharmacy."


End file.
